This application is based on and claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 11-041295, filed Feb. 19, 1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snowmobiles and, more particularly, to handlebar assemblies for snowmobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Snowmobiles are often operated at high speeds and over rough terrain. In such conditions, it is especially important that a rider be able to maintain effective control of the snowmobile.
When the rider of the snowmobile is traversing an incline, or making a high-speed turn, it is desirable for the rider to shift his weight on the snowmobile to lean uphill or into the turn as much as possible while maintaining effective control over the snowmobile. To that end, grab-handles of various types have been devised that allow the rider to remove the downhill or outside hand from the handlebar of the snowmobile in order to shift his weight as much as possible uphill or into the turn.
The grab-handles are typically attached to the handlebar of the snowmobile by metal clamps, which may scratch or otherwise damage the handlebar. In addition, such grab bars are typically comprised of several different parts, and thus are relatively costly to manufacture. Furthermore, the grab bars themselves are often unsightly.
The grip or mountain strap of the present invention provides a secure and comfortable grip for allowing the rider to shift his or her weight on the snowmobile to a greater degree in order to improve the handling characteristics of the snowmobile when traversing steep terrain or turning tightly at elevated speeds. The mountain strap is connected to the handlebar of the snowmobile without clamps or other fixtures, thus avoiding scratches and other damage to the handlebar. Furthermore, because no clamps or other fixtures are required, the number of parts is reduced and the manufacturing cost of the mountain strap is minimized.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention involves a snowmobile comprising a steering assembly and a handlebar connected to the steering assembly. The handlebar includes a central mounting portion, upright portions extending generally upwardly from each side of the central mounting portion, grip portions extending generally outwardly from the upright portions, and curved portions formed between the upright portions and grip portions. A grip or mountain strap is provided comprising a core member having first and second ends with respective first and second loop portions. The loop portions are positioned at the curved portions of the handlebar. The mountain or grip strap can also be used with a variety of other vehicles as well which employ a similar handlebar assembly.
In one mode, the snowmobile also includes a handlebar pad which substantially covers the central mounting portion, the upright portions, and the curved portions of the handlebar. The handlebar pad has openings provided therein for passage of the first and second ends of said mountain strap.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a kit comprising a grip strap for use with a handlebar assembly of a vehicle. The grip strap comprises a core member having unitary first and second loop portions that are sized to snugly fit onto the handlebar assembly. A grip cover covers at least a portion of the strap. In a preferred mode, the kit also includes a handlebar pad for use with the handlebar assembly. The handlebar pad is configured to cover at least a portion of the handlebar assembly and includes a pair of openings. Each opening is sized to receive a section of the grip strap.
Further aspects, features and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows.